Episode 7139 (25th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Bernice is shocked to see Nicola back in the village. Pearl admits to the police that she has committed fraud. Ross is cold with Carly, asking if she knew about him and Donna. Robert gives Chrissie the support she is seeking over Lachlan. Despite his misgivings, Ross can't resist Carly's sense of fun and sexiness. Nicola tells Jimmy how important Dubai was to her, but he fails to see her point of view. After agreeing to a drink, Ross and Carly are interrupted by April, but Ross struggles to see her in Carly's arms and cancels. After striking a deal with Eric, Pearl gives Ashley and Edna the cash to repay Paddy and Rhona and reveals that she is leaving. Nicola decides to go to Dubai regardless and books a ticket for her and Angelica. She begs Jimmy to come with them but he refuses and insists that she's not taking Angel. Pearl packs her things and waits at the bus stop. Paddy begins to wonder if he's done the right thing as Rhona tries to make him see Pearl needs their help. Emma is surprised to discover Carly is Bob's daughter and learns that Ross has freaked out. Edna tells Paddy and Rhona that Pearl is about to leave and go after. They notice her getting on the bus. Emma tries to comfort Ross but he loses his temper with her and accuses her of desperately trying to patch up a parental bond they'll never have. Paddy and Rhona hold up the bus as they get Pearl to agree to remain in the village. Nicola weeps to Kerry and Bernice that she thinks her marriage is over. Robert sees an overexerted Aaron being sick from pushing himself too hard. Jimmy goes to see Rakesh to find out if he can stop Nicola taking Angelica out of the country. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast *PC Hayes - John Weaver (credited as 'PC Haynes') Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Pearl admits to the police that she committed fraud and strikes a deal with Eric to pay Paddy and Rhona back, before revealing she is leaving; and Jimmy and Nicola's decisions result in heartbreak. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,610,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes